


Beauty and a Different Beast

by notherhappyending



Series: Drabble Cycle - Asha Greyjoy AUs [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asha captures (or saves) Belle from Hook's ship. Belle becomes acquainted with a beast of the Kraken variety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and a Different Beast

**Author's Note:**

> au drabble cycle prompt - TV fusion
> 
> OUAT meets ASOIAF. It's a little crack!fic, but it was a ton of fun.

It was stormy the day they met. Asha remembers that her crew took a new route back to the Iron Islands that cut across uncharted water, but promised faster travel. Another ship had appeared in their wake. Black billowing from masts, she could not place its allegiance. Her men were thirsty for a fight though, which she had provided them.

She recalls the man, with a curious metal appendage in place of a hand and black around his eyes like a Dornish alley girl, who had fallen to a single axe blow. Though he fashioned himself a pirate, his crew posed no challenge for her men. They took their fill of blood and loot. It was not much, but was enough to satiate their restlessness before returning to the land. 

Just as she was about to leave, Asha heard rustling from the corner of the cabin. Moving quickly, hand poised over her axe, she found a woman crouched behind a barrel. 

“Are you going to kill me?” There was fear in her voice, though her eyes were dry.

“That’d be wasteful. I’m sure you have your uses.”

It’s almost four years later when Belle finally proves her usefulness. Asha glances up from her military map to see her pouring a cup of tea. Belle places it carefully on the table, brushing Asha’s wrist cautiously as she slowly moves away. As Belle turns, Asha reaches to stop her. With Belle, Asha is both grounded and lost at sea. She is happy.


End file.
